


An Unexpected Surprise

by AkiraYayoi



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Original Character(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraYayoi/pseuds/AkiraYayoi
Summary: A gift for @VioletThePisces on twitter!!I hope you enjoy this small one-shot of your OC x Albafica!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Surprise

Tomorrow was Valentine's day. Violet sighed as she casually walked up the Sanctuary's twelve houses, looking down at her gift for her lover, Pisces Albafica. Was it enough? Would the lonesome pisces even accept such a thing? She wasn't truly sure but what she deeply knew was that whatever she offered him, he would still be happy to be by her side. With this thought in mind, the dragon jumped on her feet, almost prancing to reach the last house.

Almost ignoring every other golds as she finally made it to Albafica's place, Violet entered the seemingly empty temple in search of her beloved. Walking around, she eventually found the lonesome pisces by himself like usual, leaning on a column like he was waiting for something. Knowing the shapeshifter had entered his home, Albafica made it seem like he didn't spot her letting the sneaky girl slither behind him and 'surprise' him by yelling his name.

"SURPRIIIISE!!!! ALBAFICA! It's me, Violet!!"

Albafica couldn't help but smile, turning to his lover and pressing a hand over her head.

"Yes.. I know who you are. No need to remind me everytime you come over."

He almost chuckled, running his long nails and fingers through her multicolored hair. Violet smiled brightly, her cheeks dusting with a bright pastel pink. She loved affection, especially from the one she loved most. Leaning on his hand, she blinked intensely to make her already dilated eyes seem bigger, her appreciation for the man only growing.

"What brings you here then?"

Violet pouted as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? I basically live here you know?"

The pisces laughed softly, his fingers going deeper in the other's soft scalp, making her purr.

"Yes, but I DO still have the freedom to ask, don't I?"

Of course he knew why she had come but he enjoyed doing a light teasing here and there. Letting the smaller female go, the pisces stood straight and took one of her hands, pressing his soft almost untouched lips on it. Violet continued to smile and purr, her blush only deepening. She felt privileged to be so close to the man of her dreams, being the only one almost in existence that could approach him in such a way. Tilting her head as Albafica let her hand free of his lips, she was slowly dragged out of the pisces temple.

"Alba? Where are we goi--"

She was interrupted by him, the man's free hand hovering over his lips in a shushing motion. 

"You'll see~ It's my turn today to bring you somewhere."

Violet was overly surprised. When did Albafica find the courage to go out of his way to find a place for them to go? The pisces would almost never leave his house unless it was for a mission, his duty to protect his Goddess being his top priority. Still, she was intrigued, letting her lover guide her through fields and small unknown paths out of the Sanctuary.

Only walking for an hour, Violet groaned and moaned in boredom, tugging on Albafica's arm.

"Are we there yeeeeeeeeeet??? I'm boooooooored!!"

Albafica only smiled, dragging his beloved up a mountain where he had set up a small surprise for her. The dragon was getting even more annoyed as she was seemingly ignored, her childish cries only becoming louder as they pierced through the other's ears.

"ALBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

She once again complained, taking a few long steps to stand in front of the pisces, making him stop his march. It was then that Violet noticed his cocky smile, pouting naively. Grunting, she let go of his hand and jumped high in the air right on Albafica, the man gasping as he opened his arms to catch her falling lover. Catching her, he looked deep in her eyes with utter confusion.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

Violet finally grinned, wrapping her arms around Albafica's neck, squeezing her hands together to lock herself in place.

"Trying to get your attention~ Because it looks like you're ignoring me! You know how much I hate that.. Now. What's your plan? Tell me or I'll…. scream!"

"Violet… You've been screaming this whole time. Why should I feel threatened or discouraged?"

Albafica's smile only grew, continuing his ascension of the small mountain. Almost at the top, the pisces let go of the small dragon to put her on the ground. Blocking her view with his hands, he continued to walk up the small path as they finally arrived at the peak. Leading Violet to a small reclusive point, he finally let go of her face, revealing his surprise.

"Here we are.. Now.. was the walk worth it?"

Violet opened her purple eyes, immediately stunned by the impressive view. From where they were standing, the top of the mountain gave them a magnificent view of a small hidden clearing, other mountains surrounding the area and waterfalls who leaked into a large and deep lake. Pine trees surrounded them, critters of all sorts flourishing with the fauna and potent nature smells of the place. With her mouth wide opened, she walked to a small blanket that had been previously set by the pisces, sitting on it to be greeted by a gentle squirrel. 

The girl couldn't stop smiling, her cheeks sore from it all. Albafica very quickly joined her, sitting by her side as he brought her onto his chest to rest her head. Proud to have made the girl so visually content. Letting out a sigh, he rested his head against the other's. 

"So? Was the trip worth it? While I was on one of my rare walks, I stumbled upon this seemingly hidden place. The view immediately made me think of you. How big and beautiful it is."

Violet hit Albafica's chest with her head.

"Big? Are you saying I'm fat??"

The pisces burst out laughing, his grip on the girl tightening. 

"Yes dear… You're oh so very fat~"

He joked back, the dragon taking slight offense in it but couldn't truly get mad over it. They had known each other for so long, at this point she instinctively knew he was joking.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

She sarcastically replied, her turning her head back to glance at the breathtaking view. A few hours passed in almost complete silence, the two basking in the other's presence being enough to not share any words. Their chemistry was pure, stars aligned for them to be at peace. Violet finally spoke after the long silence, Albafica jumping as he did not expect the silence to be broken.

"My gift sucks compared to yours. Why did you bring me here? It's.. so beautiful. You didn't have to do this.."

Albafica raised an eyebrow, shifting their position so Violet was resting completely on his lap, her legs wrapped around the male's waist in a koala stance. Her arms around his chest and her chin rested on his pectorals to look in his deep marine eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course I had to do this. Violet. You always bring me to these beautiful places I could never hope to see because of my curse. Your generosity is great to mine, I had to repay you one way or another. Still, I do think I should have gotten you something more extravagant. "

Violet sweat, shaking her head in denial.

"No no! This is more than enough! Just your presence makes this the perfect gift! I swear! Here…"

Placing her hand in her pockets, she quickly popped something in her mouth, turning back to face the unexpecting pisces. 

"THIS! Is my gift for you!"

Leaning up, the dragon pressed her delicate lips onto Albafica's, kissing him tenderly as the male swiftly retaliated with his own heartfelt lip embrace. Even if the pair had kissed more than a million times, this particular union of their mouths felt special, Albafica not able to hold back as he pushed forward on his partner to feel more of her divine self.

Violet was not taking anything however, pressing harshly onto Albafica to make him fall on his back, her untying her legs from his waist to press onto his stomach to keep him in place. Her hands traveled to his chest, moans of appreciation escaping from both sides. Suddenly, Violet invaded the pisces's mouth, opening it by force with her forceful tongue. 

Not one to deny how good she was at pleasing her, Albafica happily let Violet take control as he was suddenly forced to suck on something other than Violet's tongue. Unsure of what the strange new ball in his mouth, Albafica took hold of it in his mouth. As soon as he tasted the strange sphere, his whole face scrunched up at the ungodly taste, his eyes tightened closed. Violet reeled back, a new happy grin spread on her mouth.

Quick to laugh at her love's cringing binge, she held her stomach tightly from the pressure. Tears fell from her eyes, same did happen to Albafica but not from pleasure, mostly discontented by the jape. Swallowing the ball whole to end his suffering, he opened his teary eyes to look at the traitor.

"A sour candy?? REALLY???"

Violet's laughs only grew, her amusement obvious. She loved to prank her beloved, his reactions being the best entertainment she could ever get.

"Merry Valentine's day!!!"

She exclaimed.

"It's 'Happy' Valentine's day!!!"

Albafica corrected the girl, grasping her in his strong arms and squishing her whole body in the hold, making her squeal like a small rubber duck. Needless to say, the couple had a long night out at the scene, returning to the Sanctuary roughened up from their night's 'fun'.


End file.
